Hacking Halloween
by pink fuzzy penguin
Summary: It was the perfect plan. The had the skills, the smarts, and the guts to do it. But when a simple bet turns serious, it's make or break for the team. But supergenius Neji didn't calculate how love would influence the game...Based off of Hacking Harvard
1. Chapter 1

Hey people!! Pink Fuzzy Penguin is back!! **PLEEEEEEEEEZE REVIEW!!**

**Chapter 1: Sasuke's POV:**

"Party at Sasuke's house!"

"No."

"Yeah, there'll be food and everything!"

"Naruto you dobe, there's no party."

"But you _always_ have a Halloween party."

"Not this year."

"You will."

"Wont."

"Will."

"NARUTO!!"

"Hey ladies, if you'll stop cat fighting long enough to look where you're going…you might want to know that we're at my house," Neji says, staring at Naruto and me with a bored expression.

"Whatever," I say, but I mutter under my breath _who died and made _you_in charge of us?_

When we get inside, Hinata, Neji's cousin, quickly scurries upstairs.

"So Neji," I say. "When are you planning on telling us exactly what we're doing here?"

"Patience, it's in my room."

"What's in your room?"

"Naruto, you idiot, if he was going to tell us it would have been-"

"-As I was saying," Neji cuts in. "Follow me and you shall see."

We troop upstairs and into Neji's room.

"They arrived."

"From Japan?" I ask.

"Yep."

"AWESOME!!"

"Shut up loser."

"Gentlemen, our work and money have paid off. Step one of the Halloween Hack is done."

**PAUSE**

Let me back up some. About a week ago, Neji made a bet with Shikamaru and Kiba, the bullies of school. The bet: 250.00 that we can break into the HAAP (Hillside Arts And Performance) show on Halloween, reset all the settings according to the terms of the hack, and take down someone who really deserves it.

Terms of the Hack:

Rewire the sound system

Reset the lighting to (left to right) BGRBBRGB

Has to be done manually; no accessing it from the main computer.

The Plan:

Use only the most secretive and effective skills; don't get caught.

The Team: Neji- the techno-genius who made the bet.

Sasuke (me)- The guy already on the inside; of Hillside High.

Naruto- The rich loudmouth funding the hack.

The Goal: Bring Ino down.

**Sakura's POV:**

"And what exactly do you want _me _to do bout it?"

Shikamaru and Kiba exchange a glance.

"We need you to first get to know the Uchiha boy. Tell him a little about yourself; about how you're starring in the play," Kiba says.

"And what do I get?"

"2 grand and a saved reputation. Because remember, you're in the play too; and if they succeed…well, let's just say Ino won't be the only one taking the fall."

"Fine. See you in 2 weeks."

"Yes, when you come back, if you have good information and results we'll have 500 dollars for you. Our plan works in 4 parts. For every part you do successfully, you get 500 dollars."

"See you later then."

I see myself out. As I walk home, I think about all the events that led up to this. It all started about 2 days ago. Kiba had come up to me in the hallway at school. He told me about the hack, and asked if I could meet them at Shikamaru's house. Apparently they'd heard about my reputation: A punk who'd whatever she had to to get what she wanted on the inside, and a preppy, straight A student on the outside.

I remember in 7th grade, I had been running for student council president. Ashley, the most popular girl in school, had received an anonymous text suggesting that she take a peek in Valerie's backpack. In the backpack, Ashley found love notes from Max to Valerie. Max had been Ashley's boyfriend. Valerie was the only other person running for president. She didn't win.

When I get home, I go up to my room. As I lay on my bed, I ponder my options:

If I help them out, Ino is saved public humiliation, and so am I. If I quit the Acting class, I can deny the money and watch Ino fall, but give up my top spot in the class. Or I could take a share of the fall. I choose D: None of the above.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Sasuke's POV: August 13

At school on Monday I see a girl with pink hair I'd never met before crying under a tree. I don't see anyone around, so I go over.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask.

"Go away, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," I point out.

"Really, it's not your problem."

"Maybe I can help."

"Well, I guess I could tell you…ok, here it is. We were in chorus class when Ino came up to me and said 'Hey Sakura, where's my 50 dollars?' and I replied 'How the hell should I know?' and she said "That's funny, because I believe Mr. Brown is going to want an explanation for why he found it in your backpack.'"

"Ino framed you?!"

"She's been out to get me since I joined the acting class. She sees me as a threat," she says bitterly.

"I know a way you could get back at her."

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah, you se my friends and I were planning to-"

"-Hey Sasuke, C'mon, I haven't got all day!"

I look up to see Naruto in his fancy sports-car. He honks twice then wolf whistles.

"Who's the chick?"

I roll my eyes then smile to her apologetically.

"I gotta go."

"Bye."

"What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"I'm-"

"SASUKE!!"

"Shut up lose, I'm coming."

"See ya Sasuke"

**Sakura's POV:**

Great. Just great. I almost had Uchiha's trust. I'll kill Naruto one of these days. I wipe the 'tears' from my eyes, fingering the bottle of eye drops in my pocket. Being a good actress can pay off. I drive home and check my email. Sure enough, there's one from Uchiha.

It's Sasuke. If u hav aim ill be on. Its UchihaDude13

I log onto AIM and start talking.

Blackmagic77: im on

UchihaDude13: hey

Blackmagic77: wats up?

UchihaDude13: nm, want 2 meet me tom aftr school?

Blackmagic77: sure, wats this about?

UchihaDude13: want 2 get 2 know u

Blackmagic77: ok

UchihaDude13: in the cafeteria k?

Blackmagic77: kk

UchihaDude13: cu

UchihaDude13 has signed off.

Mission Accomplished.

When I walk into the cafeteria, Sasuke looks very nervous. I smile to myself. Boys. When he spots me, he seems to brace himself, then he walks over.

"Ummm…hi Sakura."

"Hey."

"Well, I know this really cool place we can go for dinner and after that there was a place I wanted to take you."

"It's an hour and a half till dinner time," I point out.

"I know, I was thinking that maybe we could walk around and talk," He says.

I shrug.

"Sure."

He starts by talking about himself. I take out my phone and record that part of it. Then he asks me about me. I tell him the edited version; how I'm a hopeful valedictorian hoping to go to Yale and that kind of stuff. I also make sure I tell him about my role in the play and how I'm so nervous something's going to go wrong; because that could possibly ruin my whole future since there are going to be scouts there.

But I don't tell him about ME, the punk inside who will do almost anything to get what I want. Instead, to him I'm Sakura Haruno: Prep.

He takes me to this nice little restaurant. It's inexpensive, but pretty cool I have to admit.

Afterwards, we drive down to a river a ways off the main road. We climb into a small dingy. For a second, I look for oars, but then the motor roars to life and we speed out across the water. We pass several small islands, and then boom! Open ocean lays out in front of us with the sun just about to set, staining the clouds pink and orange.

"It's beautiful!" I gasp.

"It is. I found it when I was six. I used to use it as an escape for when I needed time to think."

He takes my hand, and I look up into his deep blue eyes, the same color, I realize, as the ocean around us.

"And I've been waiting for someone to share it with."

"Keep an eye out for the green flash," he whispers as we lean closer, our lips almost touching, the sun blazing its last rays behind us.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!

My phone rings loudly. I duck away, blushing, and answer it.

"Hello?"

"We have a new job for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(\/)**

**('.')**

**(")(")** **To find out what Mr. Bunny does PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
